


One Wish Later

by Knowmefirst



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fluff, Loki Feels, M/M, Rating: PG13, Tony Being Tony, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes a wish and knows that it could never come true. However, to his surprise he finds out it has come true, but with the person last person he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wish Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corcalamus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/gifts).



> Corcalamus, I hope you like it. I had so much fun writing it :D 
> 
> I want to say thanks to PF for her beta skills. Thank you, without you this work wouldn't been what it is today. All other errors are mine.

Tony stood by the rail with his head tilted back as he gazed up and into the many twinkling stars. He closed his eyes, and for a few seconds he wished to have someone in his life that could give as good as he got. He'd thought he had found that with Pepper-- come on, the woman could say anything and he'd just end up doing it. Of course with some grumbling here and there, but at the end he ended up doing what she wanted. However, there was no point in crying over spilled milk.

He drank the last of the scotch in the tumbler letting the ice clink against the sides. He should stop making stupid wishes that never came true and anyways wishes were for fools. He chuckled at his stupidity and moved inside, dropping the tumbler on the bar and walking towards his room. He hiccupped and stumbled the rest of the way to his room.

Never noticing a tiny star that sparkle more than the rest of them.

\------

He groaned as he woke, turning to get more comfortable. But as he turned he collided with another body in the bed next to him and blinked one eye open to investigate. Maybe he got drunker last night than he'd thought. He turned his head to the side, but the only thing peeking over the edge of the quilt was a head of wavy midnight-black hair. And now that he was paying attention he noticed that he was naked, and he sure as hell wasn't the only one. Whoever the lucky lady was, she was naked as the day she was born too.

 

He almost jumped up in fright when the alarm sounded in the other side of the bed and an arm stretch out from under the quilt to turn it off. When the body next to him moved he held his breath, waiting to see what type of beauty he'd brought to his bed and how soon he'd be able to get rid of her. However, the next minute he leaped out of the bed so fast that he tangled his feet with the sheet and fell to the ground. He just stayed there staring at nothing as his mind processed what the hell was going on.

As he was boggling his view was obstruct by the one and only Loki, brother of Thor, and a man who, if Tony wasn't wrong, should have been far, _far_ away from here and in a jail somewhere. His thoughts came to a sudden stop when Loki smiled down at him. It transformed the trickster from the haughty, ‘don't-you-dare-touch-me’ being to an approachable one.

"Good morning."

And that voice, Tony's mind short-circuited when that deep voice, sexily slurred with sleep, spoke. He could see now how he'd ended up trying to take this being to bed. However, there was one thing he didn't yet understand: how did he end up convincing Loki, and why hadn't Loki killed him while he was asleep? But before he could ask, Loki leaned down to kiss him. The kiss deepened, but just before he could pull Loki down to the ground with him, there was a knock at the door. Loki broke the kiss, got up and stretched, reached for a robe and opened the door. 

"Breakfast is ready," Steve said, and waved in Tony's direction before he left.

Loki said “Thank you” to his back and closed the door, then moved towards Tony. "I'm going to take a shower." He leaned down and brushed a kiss across Tony’s lips.

Tony just lay there in shock as he watched Loki drop the robe and walk naked to the bathroom shamelessly. From the doorway he turned and said:

"You're welcome to join me." With that parting shot he shut the door.

 _Shit, what the hell is happening here._ "Jarvis," he whispered.

"Yes, Sir?"

"What is Loki doing  _here_?" Tony got up, pulling the sheet with him and wrapping it around his waist.

"Could you elaborate, sir? There are many answers to that single question."

Tony grumbled under his breath about smart-assed AIs. "What I meant was, why is Loki here in my room in the mansion?" With all the other Avengers running around was left unsaid. 

"Mr. Laufeyson-Stark has been here since you both got married. He---"

"WHAT? Married?!? When did we get married?!?"

" You exchanged vows eight years ago. You..."

Tony stopped listening after the “years” part, letting Jarvis drone on. Loki had taken his last name. That meant that Tony had likely also taken Loki's name. Tony smiled. He should be worried, but for some reason he really wasn't feeling afraid of being bonded to Loki. Something in him felt that this was right in more ways than one.

He felt his smile grow as he walked towards the bathroom. He leaned against the doorframe looking in as Loki let the water cascade down his body. Seeing Loki, Tony knew he couldn’t have chosen someone more in tune with him than Loki himself. The man was everything that Tony was, he smile when Loki turned and wink at him.

Tony let the sheet drop where he stood. He stepped forward and pulled the curtain to the side, sliding into the shower. He stayed back for a moment and just watched the man he now knew was his husband. Seductively, he wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and planted a kiss on the back of his neck, making Loki shiver. 

"What has gotten into you?" Loki murmured, turning and wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck, "You have looked at me differently all morning."

"Lets just say that I’ve finally woke up from a terrible nightmare."

Loki looked at him funny, "What type of nightmare?"

"The type where you weren't in my life," Tony murmured, leaning over and planting a kiss on Loki’s lips.

"Mmm, that must have been a terrible one." Loki murmured, against his lips.

"You have no idea."

\----

Ring, ring, ring, ring...

"Sir, Director Fury is on the line."

"Wha...I'm up, I’m up." Tony mumbled.

He turned over to cuddle into Loki, but all he found was an empty spot where Loki should have been. Startled, he sat up abruptly. He rubbed his hands over his face and thought about the dream. Could it even be a dream? It felt too real, _Loki_  felt too real to be just a dream. He got up and headed for the bathroom, but before reaching it Fury’s words stopped him in his tracks.

"Stark. . .damage cause by Loki’s latest trick. . ...."

For what felt like the second time that day, Tony froze and his mind focused in on one thing and one thing only, the name Fury had just said. Loki.

Leaving Fury talking to himself, Tony suited up and left. Thirty minutes later, he arrived at his desired destination.

Loki sneered, pointing the scepter in his direction. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

Tony just smiled. This was going to be so much fun. After all, he had to convince this being why killing him at the moment, wasn't such a good idea.

"Let me tell you the most fascinating story...


End file.
